How To Live
by zanyfire
Summary: Five teens. Changed forever.
1. Prolouge

Tally Youngblood was famous, but long gone. So is Aya Fuse. Now, there is a pretty committee again. And they need people to experiment on. Soon, people will be able to have wings, or rabbit ears, or any part of an animal they love. They can even have their DNA mixed with an animal's. That would only happen if the experiments went well. But the experimented ran away. And the world has fallen into chaos again.


	2. Chapter 1

Roselyn was ready.

Grabbing the old "Special" board she rewired to work, she snuck out of the building. Liz and Dew were waiting outside. They were about to pull something big.

They flew up to the Pretty Committee's headquarters (**A/N: In this, the Pretty Committee is also like Special Circumstances**).

"Ready?" Roselyn asked. The others nodded quickly.

Roselyn went over the plan again in her mind. As soon as they got in, they would head down to level 5 and met . She would perform the surgery. And in the morning, they would walk out "Special".

Roselyn took a deep breath. "Go."

Dew reared back and threw the gas-grenade-thing into the air. Fog enveloped them. Liz jetted ahead, clearing a path for them, with Dew and Roselyn following.

When Roselyn saw the tall gate, she swung around so the hover board was still "flying", but she was hanging under it. Her feet touched the ground, and she was sprinting to keep up with the board. Liz and Dew followed her lead. When Roselyn got to the fence, she ran up the side of it, pushed off the top, and cut her hover board (**A/N: They did it that way because there are motion/hover board sensing things inside the fence, but it can't sense things outside the fence or hover boards that are not on or out of "reach" inside the fence**). She was flying without the hover board for a minute. Then, swinging the board back underneath her, she landing in a riding stance, and started to climb towards the top of the building.

Checking to see if Liz and Dew were there (they were), she pressed down on the interface ring she rigged. She shown it at the hovercraft door/pad thing, and started to use the laser to wedge the crack open Liz and Dew helped with their rings too.

Roselyn jumped in, with Liz and Dew on her heels. They flew down the shaft until they saw the open doors to Level 5. "Split up. If you find Kin, contact the others." Dew stayed by the shaft, Liz went to the right, while Roselyn went to the left.

Suddenly, there was creaming. Roselyn looked around her. Now there were four walls instead of a corridor, and they were closing in on her. She screamed. _It was a trap! I fell for a damn trap!_

Miserably, she looked around. There was something red dripping from the ceiling. She sniffed. It was blood. The horrible realization dawned on her. _I'm going to drown in blood. _Punching the wall, she yelled. "Let me out! Let me out or I'll break my way out!" She knew that was a lie when she felt her knuckles sting. Looking down, she saw they were bleeding too.

The blood was now up to her waist. Scrabbling at the walls, she looked for a way out. Then, an idea hit her. She might be able to plug the wall with her hover board! Diving underneath the surface, she felt around for it. The blood was now up to her chin when she came up with nothing.

She looked around frantically. _I'm going to die. _The blood was now up to her nose.

She knew she lost. _Goodbye world_, she thought as she took her first breath of the sticky red liquid.


	3. Chapter 2

Waking up in a dream-like state, she thought something was wrong. There was urgent talking.

"Test Subject 1 is awake! I repeat, Test Subject 1 is awake!"

Now she really knew something was wrong. She forced her eyes open, and saw that she was in a clear liquid (in a glass container), in an operating room. _How do I know that?_, she wondered. Racking her brain for memories, she closed her eyes so she could think better. _My name is Roselyn. And I was captured,_ were the first thought that came. Her eyes shot open again.

Lashing out, she wobbled in her container. There was more urgent talking.

"Test Subject 1 is fully awake! I repeat! Test Subject 1 is **fully awake**!" Someone mumbled. Then there were orders. "Sedate her **now**!"

Immediately, she was feeling sleepy. _I cannot give in. I __**will not**__ give in. _But she made the mistake of taking a deep breath. _Shit,_ she thought, and passed out.


End file.
